


Pretty damn cute

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Bianca is one lucky crossbow, F/M, Gen, He needs more love, M/M, Varric is just too irresistible and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: Varric is quite beautiful when it's only you and him and the fireplace. And you decide to tell him.





	

Gentle hands calloused by years of combat came to rest on my waist as I was slumped sleepily in a comfy chair in front of the fire. I yawned and tried to open my heavy eyes.   
" 'm awake." I mumbled through my haze and there was a rough chuckle.   
"I could have slit your throat." He half warned and I just hummed and threaded my fingers through his.   
"I'm too pretty to have my throat slit."  
"That is true." He murmured with amusement and pressed a kiss to my cheek before taking a seat across from me. I smiled sleepily at him, loving the way the fire softened his strong features. Turning harsh temples and a broad nose and angled cheekbones into warm sloping features that brought a lopsided smile to my face. "Why are you smiling like that, Hawke? Did you put something in my drink again ?" He peered suspiciously into his glass and I laughed fondly.   
"No Varric. I was just thinking of how beautiful you are."   
"Andraste's ass, did you put something in your drink?" Varric leaned forward to check my eyes and I chuckled and brought up a hand to his face, thumb gliding over his strong stubbled jaw and fingers curling into the surprisingly soft blonde hair at his temples.   
I smiled lovingly as he stared at me with those usually playful amber eyes now almost unsure.   
"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. And I met Anders and the King of Fereldan and they're very pretty." I rambled slightly and Varric rolled his eyes.   
"Great to know my partner finds a possessed apostate mage attractive." He grumbled with a smile.   
"You're far prettier. And the way you handle Bianca? Not even Anders can handle wood like that." I teased with a wink and he narrowed his eyes at me.   
"Did you just..."  
"Yes," I confirmed smugly." Yes I did." Varric groaned and pulled me onto his lap. I just chuckled and curled up on his muscled form, tucking my head against his neck and pressing a kiss to the line of his jaw. He chuckled, the sound a low rumble with my ear to his chest. 

"You're just jealous of the attention I give to her."   
"Your hands seem far more attentive to Bianca's needs than mine. And when you oil her? How can I not be jealous?"A devious chuckle from him. "We should rectify that then."


End file.
